


A Day in the Life of Davenport

by OnionHasLeft



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Overworking, Side Story, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionHasLeft/pseuds/OnionHasLeft
Summary: Davenport is having a tough time dealing with The Hunger's constant pursuit towards the end of The Stolen Century arc. So Lucretia gives him some advice.





	A Day in the Life of Davenport

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This one's going to be a little weird because I wrote this side story in a Television script format. I did it that way because i'm trying to practice my script writing skills, and I have this fantasy of working on a TAZ animated series one day. So if you're not used to that then i'm sorry. But if you're cool with that then thanks for reading! I have a lot more ideas for side stories that could've taken place off screen during The Adventure Zone, so let me know if you want more!

INT. DAVENPORT’S BEDROOM. THE STARBLASTER - THE STOLEN CENTURY - CYCLE 82 - EARLY MORNING

The camera slowly pans over a soundly sleeping DAVENPORT and stops on his alarm clock  
Slow zoom in on his alarm clock before it hits 5 am and goes off  
DAVENPORT reluctantly sits up, sluggishly taps his alarm clock off, and starts getting ready  
We are shown a succession of shots of DAVENPORT whistling in the shower, brushing his teeth, and deliberates over which of the same out to wear.  
The camera follows DAVENPORTS hand as he combs back is hair, then zooms out to a full body shot  
DAVENPORT smiles as everything sparkles around him

DAVENPORT  
I guess it’s time to start the day!

As DAVENPORT walks out of frame he throws his comb over his shoulder at the sink  
The comb embeds itself in the wall over his sink, revealing that the end of the handle is also a small pocket knife  
With a smile on his face, DAVENPORT trips on the door frame of his bedroom and falls face first on the floor  
DAVENPORT blows his now messed up hair out of his face

DAVENPORT  
Well some start that was.

Upbeat music begins to play for the next montage of scenes of DAVENPORT doing chores 

INT. HALLWAY. THE STARBLASTER - EARLY MORNING 

DAVENPORT is walking out of a room with a label that says “Office” over it, holding a large stack of papers that blocks his field of view  
DAVENPORT rounds a corner and accidentally bumps into MERLE, who is walking in the opposite direction  
The papers go flying everywhere and both DAVENPORT and MERLE are left sitting on the ground after colliding

MERLE  
Ahhh come on man! Watch where you’re going!

DAVENPORT begins to rub his head and begins collecting the papers back into a stack

DAVENPORT  
I’m so so sorry Merle. I must’ve woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

MERLE  
Sleeping problems, ey? Well you have been working hard a lot lately. Maybe you should take a little break.

DAVENPORT  
No, Merle, I'm fine. I just need to keep the ship in order for now.

MERLE  
Well, suit yourself.  
Hey do you know where Lucretia is?

DAVENPORT  
I believe she’s in her study about now.

DAVENPORT picks up the now collected stack of papers and walks away

MERLE  
Hey did you wanna play some cards again later? Ah never mind.

INT. THE KITCHEN. THE STARBLASTER - EARLY MORNING

DAVENPORT is washing dishes from the night before when he loses grip of a plate, fumbles it around, and drops it  
TAAKO enters wearing a morning robe staring at DAVENPORT as the plate hits the ground and shatters  
TAAKO turns away and grabs a coffee pot of a burner

TAAKO  
Well i’m definitely not cleaning that one up, bud.

DAVENPORT starts to look down

INT. THE KITCHEN. THE STARBLASTER - EARLY MORNING  
DAVENPORT is helping TAAKO make breakfast for LUP by making pancakes  
DAVENPORT accidentally flips one of the pancakes too high as it lands on TAAKO’S head, covering his eyes  
TAAKO remains calm, rips off a piece of pancake that’s still on his face, and eats it

DAVENPORT  
Oh man, Taako, i’m so sorry-

TAAKO  
Davenport…

DAVENPORT  
Y-Yeah?

TAAKO  
These are the blandest pancakes i’ve ever tasted in my life.

DAVENPORT  
Oh…

DAVENPORT begins to look down again  
TAAKO takes a few steps toward him with the pancake still on his head.

TAAKO  
Listen man, this meal needs to be perfect, and I can’t have your incompetent cooking skills ruining it.

TAAKO snatches the spatula out of DAVENPORT’S hand

TAAKO  
Go practice your illusion magic or something. I’ll just ask Barry to help.

DAVENPORT lowers he head in shame and walks out of the kitchen.

INT. TRAINING ROOM. THE STARBLASTER - NOON

DAVENPORT is standing over a small table, muddling over some books on illusionary magic he found in this empty world.  
DAVENPORT puts his book down, readies his wand, and takes a deep breath

DAVENPORT  
Okay Davenport, you can do this. You’ve been training for almost a year. You should be able to conjure something big. How about…...a house!

DAVENPORT turns to the middle of the room and holds his wand up to his face

DAVENPORT  
I got this!

DAVENPORT thrusts his entire left side forward to cast the spell  
A light flashes from the tip of DAVENPORT’S wand, and a house begins to appear from the bottom up 

DAVENPORT  
Yes! Finally!

The spell stops when the house is about halfway done and falls apart into a white mist  
DAVENPORT begins to shout loudly

DAVENPORT  
God damn it! All this time and I still can’t get it right!

LUCRETIA passes by the open entrance to the training room when she overhears DAVENPORT’S yelling  
LUCRETIA enters the room in a worried manor

LUCRETIA  
Is everything okay, Captain? Do you need my assistance with anything?

DAVENPORT  
Huh? N-No Lucretia, I'm fine. I just can’t seem to do anything right today.

LUCRETIA  
Oh. Is it something you’d like to talk about, sir?

DAVENPORT  
No, I’m all fine and dandy. I can handle things on my own. 

LUCRETIA  
Well from what I heard from the hallway, it sure didn’t sound like everything was “fine and dandy”.

DAVENPORT’S tone begins to sour as he raises his voice a little

DAVENPORT  
I’m good, Lucretia. I just need to work harder.

LUCRETIA’S voice begins to raise too

LUCRETIA  
When was the last time you took a break, Captain?

DAVENPORT’s voice raises a more as he gets a little angrier

DAVENPORT  
I don’t need to take any breaks.

LUCRETIA  
I won’t leave till you tell me.

DAVENPORT’S voice has gone back to yelling

DAVENPORT  
Please, just stop asking and leave!

LUCRETIA  
Captain. When was the last time you took a break?

DAVENPORT is now at peak frustration

DAVENPORT  
I don’t know! Okay!

DAVENPORT grits his teeth and drops his wand on the ground 

DAVENPORT  
I don’t know when the last time I took a break was, Lucretia. And to be frank, I don’t care.

LUCRETIA has a worried look on her face, and doesn’t know how to respond

DAVENPORT  
How can you all be so carefree and calm about our situation right now. I know some of y’all have adjusted to this by now, but the fact is that we are nowhere near being close to evading The Hunger. Much less save ours and everyone else's worlds.

DAVENPORT falls to his knees and buries his face into his palms

DAVENPORT  
And i’m just trying my hardest to keep the ship together and everything in order, but I just feel so useless and frustrated recently. Like I'm letting everyone down around me.

LUCRETIA sits down next to him and puts an arm around his back

LUCRETIA  
You know, sir, no one here thinks you’re useless. In fact, it’s the opposite.

DAVENPORT picks his head up and turns to face LUCRETIA, revealing a face full of dried tears.

LUCRETIA  
Everyone in the crew, including me, looks up to you. Not only are you the hardest working out of all of us, but you also care the most. 

LUCRETIA turns to face him

LUCRETIA  
I heard about what happened with Taako this morning.

DAVENPORT puts his head back down

DAVENPORT  
Yeah, I really screwed that one up. 

LUCRETIA  
Well, it wasn’t your cooking skills that mattered this morning. It was the fact that you offered to help in the first place.

DAVENPORT picks his head back up again

DAVENPORT  
Really? 

LUCRETIA  
Of course! It seems like Taako has been really stressed out about something for a while now. And I know he must’ve really appreciated that you wanted to help him this morning.

LUCRETIA  
But it seems like I know someone else who’s going through a bit of stress right now. Hmmmmmmm?

DAVENPORT  
That would be me, wouldn’t it?

LUCRETIA  
Bingo!

LUCRETIA grabs DAVENPORTS hand and helps him to his feet.

LUCRETIA  
Everyone needs to take breaks, Captain. Our bodies aren’t built to be running constantly. Why don’t you take the rest of today off and relax?

DAVENPORT  
But there’s still work around the ship I need to get finished before the end of the year-

LUCRETIA  
Don’t worry, Captain. I’ll lighten the load for you a little bit and take on more responsibilities around the ship. But for now, just go and relax.

DAVENPORT straightens up his posture and wipes his nose

LUCRETIA  
Oh here. If you’d like to read a book. Merle has been working on his biography with me and he just turned in his first draft. Why don’t you give it a read.

DAVENPORT  
Thank you, Lucretia. I think I’ll go and do that.

DAVENPORT begins to walk out of the Training Room, but stops before the door

DAVENPORT  
You know, you’ve changed a lot recently. You don’t really talk a lot about the year you were on your own, but if you ever need someone to listen, I’m all ears.

LUCRETIA cracks a big smile

LUCRETIA  
You know. I might just take you up on that one day.

DAVENPORT waves goodbye as he leaves the Training Room

EXT. THE PARK. THE EMPTY WORLD - EARLY AFTERNOON

DAVENPORT walks across the empty park with a lush green field and lively trees with the book in his hand

DAVENPORT  
Sometimes I wish we could’ve met who used to live here. At least they left behind all these books.  
DAVENPORT stops in front of a large tree

DAVENPORT  
This would be a lovely spot to read.

DAVENPORT climbs up into the tree and settles himself onto a tree branch  
With his back to the tree, DAVENPORT sits in silent tranquility

DAVENPORT  
Thank you, Lucretia.

DAVENPORT reads the draft for MERLE’S autobiography for about 2 hours

EXT. THE PARK. THE EMPTY WORLD - AFTERNOON

DAVENPORT is sleeping peacefully at the top of his tree after a good long read, but is interrupted when he hears the sound of TAAKO and LUP coming up the hill  
DAVENPORT is startled and falls out of his tree, but quickly gets to his feet

DAVENPORT  
What are the twins doing here? Damn. I’ll have to go relax somewhere else.

A light bulb goes off in DAVENPORTS head as he comes up with a brilliant idea

DAVENPORT  
Actually, I might have a little fun with this.

DAVENPORT takes his wand out of his back pocket and holds it up to his face

DAVENPORT  
Okay. Let’s try this one more time.

DAVENPORT shoots a beam of light out of the tip of his wand and begins to cast Illusionary Magic  
DAVENPORT conjures up a double of himself that’s peacefully reading a book up on the branch he fell from

DAVENPORT  
Yes! I finally made a stable illusion!

DAVENPORT quickly quiets down as TAAKO and LUP approach. He then tries to circle around them while they’re distracted.  
DAVENPORT sees TAAKO is holding a water gun behind his back and immediately recognizes it

DAVENPORT  
That looks like the ones from the children's playground over there. Oh this is going to be fun.

DAVENPORT quickly grabs a water gun for him and hides on the other side of a tree directly behind TAAKO and LUP  
TAAKO hands LUP the water gun he had behind his back

TAAKO  
Just like, blaze him!

LUP  
Taako that is the Captain of the Institute of Planar Research and Exploration. That is the Captain of our mission. Why’d you think I’d want to BLAMB!

As LUP screams “BLAMB” she takes the water gun and blasts the illusion of DAVENPORT with it.  
The stream of water passes right through the illusion as it disappears  
DAVENPORT then jumps out from behind the tree and onto TAAKO’S back, surprising him.

DAVENPORT  
I practiced my illusion magic!

DAVENPORT jumps back off of TAAKO’S back, takes out the water gun he grabbed and starts shooting about booth TAAKO and LUP  
The trio have a fun water fight for a few minutes, but when DAVENPORT runs out of water, he makes a tactical retreat and starts heading back to the The Starblaster.

INT. THE DINING HALL. THE STARBLASTER - EVENING

DAVENPORT and MERLE are playing a quiet game of chess together.

MERLE  
You think we could play cards next time around? I’m starting to not like chess as much as I used to.

DAVENPORT  
Oh yeah sure. Definitely.

Another minute of silence fills the room

DAVENPORT  
Listen Merle, i’m sorry for blowing you off this morning. You were right. I did need a little time off.

MERLE begins to stroke his beard 

MERLE  
Well us shorties gotta look out for each other every once in a while. Besides. No one would benefit from having our Captain dying on us. 

Both MERLE and DAVENPORT chuckle at that remark

DAVENPORT  
Don’t you worry Merle, I wouldn’t want that either. Not before the end of the year.

DAVENPORT  
You know I gave your little project you’re working on with Lucretia a read today.

MERLE  
Oh you did! Well what'd you think?

DAVENPORT  
It was very riveting, Merle. There’s so much I didn’t know about-

Right before DAVENPORT finishes complimenting the book, MERLE moves a chess piece and declares victory.

MERLE  
Hahahahaha, check mate! You owe me 10 bucks!

DAVENPORT lets out a big smile.

DAVENPORT  
Maybe you should add your chess skills to the final draft of the book.

DAVENPORT gets up, pushes in his chair, and begins to walk towards the exit.

MERLE  
Whaaat, no second match?

DAVENPORT  
Maybe next time. I think i’m going to head to be early tonight. Goodnight Merle.

DAVENPORT exits the dining hall  
MERLE shrugs his shoulders

MERLE  
Suit yourself.

INT. DAVENPORT’S BEDROOM. THE STARBLASTER - NIGHT TIME

DAVENPORT enters his chambers and immediately begins his nightly routine.  
DAVENPORT changes from his uniform into his pajamas and brushes his teeth.  
DAVENPORT climbs into his bed, shuts off his lamp, and falls soundly asleep.

FADE OUT


End file.
